What if Part3: Unfinished business
by Shadow Walker
Summary: Let's just say this will end not so happy.


Part 3: unfinished business   
  
  
For an instant Squall closes his eyes at the feeling of the sweet sensation of her soft lips touching his. But that instant is shattered within a mere second and he startles back almost tripping over his own feet.  
  
Rinoa raises her hand in front of her mouth as she can't help to giggle at the "startled" reaction of the guy in front of her.  
"Oh Squall, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to startle you"  
"I... I" is all that the still slightly shocked Squall can reply with.  
  
Again Rinoa moves closer to Squall who seems to be frozen completely.  
"I'm sorry for doing that, but it really felt like I was doing the right thing"  
"I.. We have to go" Squall says as he walks of in a hasty fashion.  
Again Rinoa puts a hand to her mouth and softly giggles for a short period And then she follows Squall to the exit of the Secret area.   
  
********************  
  
After dealing with several Grats Squall and Rinoa reach the exit of the training center. Squall is just about to leave the facility when the door swings open.  
For a second Squall is suprised at who might come to the training center at this time of night.  
But then he recognizes the man standing in front of him. The man with the scar on his face similar to his own. His long time rival. "Seifer".  
  
"He, Squally thought I'd find you here." "Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" "Do you really believe that I give a rats ass about those pricks." "What do you want Seifer."  
"Well, I'm here to get even with you Squall." "What in the hell are you talking about."  
"You made a fool out of me Squall during the SeeD exam nobody does that to me."  
  
By this time Seifer notices Rinoa who's standing behind Squall.  
"What? What the hell are you doing here?"  
Rinoa is about to reply but before she can say anything Seifer looks back at Squall  
"So not only do you enjoy making me look like a retard. You also take from me that which is Mine."  
  
At this point Rinoa moves past Squall and positions herself between the two man.  
"What do you mean. I'm yours" "Simpel my dear Rinoa you are mine and you know it."  
"No I'm not yours I never was. I thought you were a friend of mine." "A friend hah. No my dear Rinoa I am much more then your friend. I own you"  
  
At this remark Rinoa quickly does a few steps back in horror, not being able to believe what she has just heard.  
Seifer once more eyes Squall. "So how about it Squally boy. Let's say me make this fun and fight over who gets 'that girl'." Seifer says with a mocking grin. "No. I won't fight you Seifer. If you want to get rid of your frustration go find yourself a T-Rexaur."  
"What's the matter Puberty Boy afraid I'm gonna whoop your ass again like last time."  
  
At this remark Squall just shrugs and walks past Seifer ready to leave the Training center.  
"You know Squall." Seifer says as he sees Squall walking of. "You are no warrior you are pathetic."  
  
Squall stops walking and turns to face Seifer once more. "You know that's real funny coming from you Seifer. Seeing that you can't even beat me in a training session without resorting to dirty tricks. Hell you're not even mature enough to follow orders. No Seifer I'm not the one who's pathetic you are."  
"What did you say!!." Seifer says, his voice full of anger. "I can take you anytime anywhere and you know it you worthless piece of shit."  
"Whatever." Squall shrugs and turns to head towards the exit.  
  
As Squall is just about to leave the training center he suddenly hears the desperate voice of Rinoa.  
"Seifer what are you doing let me go." "Your not going anywhere my dear." Seifer says as he violently holds Rinoa by her arm preventing her from going anywhere. "You are mine."  
  
Squall turns around to see the hurt and scared expression on Rinoa's face as she is being held violently by his Rival.   
Squall doesn't exactly know why, but at the sight of Rinoa's hurt expression he suddenly feels a indescribable rage coming over him.   
  
For a second he stares right into the eyes of the terrified Rinoa and then he launches himself at Seifer.  



End file.
